Fade into Light
by geekchic64
Summary: She's 93 years old and on her death bed. She just wants one person. Faberry. One shot. Short and sweet.


**I had an hour before class started and I just thought of this one shot idea. Of course, I couldn't just not share it with everyone else. Sorry if there are any mistakes… I'm incredibly tired. Enjoy x.**

**Fade into Light**

With the exception of the constant beeping in the background, it is quiet, which is rare. It seems like it's been years since she could actually hear herself think. With the almost consistent stream of visitors, she almost never gets a moment to herself. It's not that she's complaining – she is so incredibly grateful for the amount of support and love she has been receiving these last few months – it's just that every once in a while, a girl has got to breathe.

The thought makes her chuckle because at 93 years old, Rachel Berry is far from being a girl. It's been a long and eventful life for Rachel; she reached her goals of becoming a Broadway star, in fact, she even became a house hold name. She went on grand adventures from working with charities in Ghana to even backpacking across Europe. Of course she was stressed and freaking out during the entirety of the backpacking trip because there were absolutely no plans or goals and, being Rachel Berry, that's just unacceptable. But, nevertheless, she had a remarkable time.

As for the people in her life, there were many. Living in New York City for four decades allows for many relations to be created and maybe even grow. Of course she still kept in contact with her old friends from high school. Well, some of them at least. Most had wanted to get as far away as possible from Lima and then some of them stayed. She had Kurt with her in New York and then eventually Santana – which had always seemed so surprising to Rachel. At least when she was younger. Now, she just misses her best friend of the last sixty some years. The last few years have been hard for her.

Rachel was the last one left. Slowly, one by one, she had to say goodbye to her fellow New Directioners. Each coffin was as smooth as the next. She had sang a song at each funeral with the exception of Mike's which was last February. She was just too old.

She thought back on her old family with a sad smile. For the most part, they had all lived full and happy lives. They accomplished their dreams or they made new ones. No one was a Lima Loser or even close to it. They had all married and had left behind a world full of love and happiness. After some incredibly hard sailing, the sea had finally calmed for them.

Except for Rachel. Sure, she had reached her dreams and everything she thought she'd ever want from life… but something was missing. Something vital has been missing from her life for the last seventy-five years.

Quinn.

She had never truly forgiven herself for Quinn's fate. After all, she _was _driving to _her _wedding. She _was _texting _her. _For the years that followed Quinn's accident, Rachel became a shell. No one except Santana could reach her. Finn gave up on her, which she truly did not even care about at all, and slowly she replaced her feelings (or lack thereof) with work. But no matter how many lines she ran or steps she danced or tours she went on, nothing could fill the void in her life and in her heart.

When she lost Quinn, she lost herself.

She could still see her too-perfect hair and her intense hazel eyes. Her eyes always tripped her up. No matter if she was in the middle of a rant, one look at those eyes and she was done for. Even after all those years of torment and bullying, Rachel could never hate Quinn. She couldn't even ever _think _of hating her.

She loved her. Nothing would ever change that.

But the universe had other plans, apparently. With a simple car crash, her world collapsed into darkness.

But now she sees the light again. She sees light and beauty and an 18-year-old with shiny blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She sees the smooth curve of lips and a confident, yet soft, stance. She hears her heart flutter through a short series of quick beats from the machine next to her.

Her tears are silent.

They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe it was. Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't have to care about anything ever again.

Because Quinn is here.

Eventually Quinn moves slowly and silently to Rachel lying in her hospital bed. Her eyes roam over her aged face and her gray hair, and she smiles. She smiles with so much tenderness Rachel has to give a quiet laugh through her tears.

Quinn's smile grows until she practically blinds Rachel. (She was old but that doesn't mean she can't still be dramatic).

Quinn's left hand reaches out and holds Rachel's right. It is smooth and soft and Rachel never wanted to let go. It looked like Quinn wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, either. Hazel connects with glistening brown.

Without ever saying a word, Rachel gets up from her bed and Quinn helps her. She stands straight and tall again, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear and smoothing out her skirt. The wrinkles on her face had disappeared with the exception of the crinkles around her eyes as she smiled at the angel holding her hand. She is young again at age 18.

She is complete again.

Slowly, the two girls walk hand in hand out of the hospital room, but Rachel saw none of it; she had eyes only for Quinn.

She gives Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. She sighs.

"I've missed you, Quinn." It's faint, but it seems to boom across the world and echo in her heart.

Rachel feels a soft kiss on the top of her head and she closes her eyes. Quinn gives her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"I told you, Rachel... I was on my way."

And then everything fades into light.


End file.
